Decepticons
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: A story showing the Decepticon's struggles and Vampirella's randomness
1. Haunted Nemesis

Vampirella looked in the mirror, attempting the impossible task of brushing her hair, when her servo malfunctioned and she dropped the brush. Picking it back up again, she saw a shadow in the mirror. When she turned around, however, there was nothing there. Looking back in the mirror, the shadow had gone. She just assumed it was her optics playing tricks on her. Feeling a cramp in her arm, she gave up brushing her hair and flew to the Nemesis main control room.

Elsewhere, Blitzwing walked up to the energon dispensor. He had the cube, but the energon never came. He tried four times, but nothing came. By the fifth time, however, something did come...but it wasn't energon. It was a red substance. The cube was dropped, spilling whatever the liquid was all over the floor.

"Ist zhere something wrong vith zhe energon dispensor?" Blitzwing asked.  
Knockout shrugged. "Not that I know of. Why?"  
"Oh...no reason."

Vampirella, in her vehicle mode, drove down the motorway to get to the hiding place of the Nemesis. While she drove, she Eddie spotted. She saw a lorry driving towards her. It wasn't an Eddie Stobart so she wasn't interested. Not until it tried to run her off the road anyway.  
"Woah watch it!" She was about to start up a road rage when she realised there was no driver to rage at. No driver. No big deal. But since when did Autobots transform into 'Virgin' lorries?  
Well...That's another story.  
She was too damaged to continue so she transformed and called for help.  
:: Warp? ::  
:: Hey V what's up? ::  
:: A lorry crashed into me. I need a bridge or something. ::  
:: I can warp you to the Nemesis. ::  
:: That'd be great. Thanks. ::

"Ok maybe, just maybe, there was a run away Walkers lorry, the energon dispensor is faulty and I had one of my boring hallucinations!" Vampirella yelled.  
"Must have been the most life like hallucination." Knockout said under his breath.  
Vampirella sighed. "Nothing weird is happening!"  
She could not have timed that any worse. There was a banging noise which startled the Decepticons. Vampirella rolled her optics. "Seriously? We're in a dodgy warship. You should be used to unexplained noises."  
Blitzwing was about to complain when a shaking Starscream burst through the door. "It's probably nothing but I heard screams coming from the engine room!"  
Normally, Vampirella would completely take the micky, but the seeker looked truly scared. "Should we check it out?"  
"So now jou zhink something wierd ist going on?"  
"No but if there is a malfunction in the main room, that mivht explain the unexplained noises you guys keep jumping at."  
Blitzwing sighed. "Vhatever."

"Vampirella you better have a good reason for dragging me down here." Megatron complained.  
"Hey I'm not the scaredy con who burst through the doors and complained about ghost like screams coming from the engine room..." She looked around and gulped. "Th-The darkest room in the Nemesis."  
Knockout sighed and turned on the lights. "Now who's the scaredy con?"  
Vampirella ignored that comment and scanned the entire room. "See? Nothing here."  
Megatron looked over at his second in command with surprising concern. "Starscream are you certain-"  
"I know what I heard!"  
"Oh I don't doubt that." Skywarp sounded spooked. Vampirella looked up to where the others were staring.  
"Screamer...don't turn round."  
Starscream froze on the spot. That was the worst possible thing to say. All he wanted to do now was turn around.  
Blitzwing looked down to his little sister. "That look like zhe shadow jou saw?"  
She nodded slowly. "Aha."  
Shockwave held out a servo slowly, optics never leaving the shadow creature. "Starscream move forward...slowly."

"Soundwave did you catch the shadow by any chance?" Vampirella asked.  
Soundwave played Vampirella a video of what just happened, but what came up shocked her. There were those shadow creatures floating all around the room. They looked almost like the devil creatures from Ghost.  
"Those...weren't there before...were they?"  
Soundwave shook his head. The two continued to watch the video. "Wait. Rewind that little bit please." Soundwave took the video back a little. "Ok...and...stop. Right there. You see that?"  
Soundwave zoomed in on the strange thing Vampirella was referring to. It was a cloud of green smoke. There was something in the smoke. It looked almost like...a face. She turned to Soundwave. "You know that's probably a trick of the processor, right?  
Soundwave was about to agree when a screaming face appeared on screen. Only for a split second, but it was enough scare both Decepticons.  
_~You know that's probably a trick of the processor, right?~_

"You know there's probably a rational explination, right?" Shokwave tried to offer the seeker some form of comfort.  
"Yeah, like all the bots we offlined are haunting us. I mean think about it. You came back online when Cybertron was restored, but then was destroyed again along with the Omega Lock. You and the others were nearby but what if..."  
"What if the restoration didn't reach the rest of Cybertron?"

"I searched through the entire Cybertronian database and there was one match." Vampirella was talking about the face on the scream. "It was Tailgate."  
Starscream froze. "That Autobot the acursed Arachnid scrapped?"  
Vampirella nodded. "I also did a cross referance of the face in the smoke. One match surprisingly did come up. Name's Roadrage. Or rather was."  
"Vhy does zhat name-"  
"Former Decepticon. Obvious really with a name like that. He defected and so we got his revenge and offlined him."  
Skywarp nodded. "I remember that."  
Starscream turned to Shockwave. "See what I mean?"  
"Like I said it's a trick of the processor."  
"OH COMPUTERS DON'T HAVE PROCESSORS!" Soundwave regretted his outburst when he saw all the Decepticons' optics were on him.  
Blitzwing nodded. "Ja jou ran a facial thingy."  
Knockout rolled his optics. "Facial thingy."  
"It's just all so coincidental!" She yelled.  
Megatron sighed. "Well it's nice to see my Decepticons are still sane." He then glanced over at Vampirella and Blitzwing.  
Starscream looked away. "You don't believe it either." It was more a statement than a question.  
"Truthfully? I think Vampirella has a point."  
Soundwave nudged Knockout and pointed at the window.  
"Erm...is that a trick of the processor?!"  
Vampirella flew up and looked out of the window. It looked like...an army of zombie Autobots?  
The whole Nemesis shook, making the Decepticons scream and hold on to each other for dear life. Both Shockwave and Soundwave had the same horrible thought. The Nemesis was on the sidr of a cliff...  
They fell.  
Vampirella held on to Knockout. "Who's idea was it to park here?!"  
The ship eventually came to a stop and the Decepticons were left in pain on the floor.  
Vampirella felt a horrble yet familiar pain. She looked to the side. "Why is it always the wing?"  
Knockout shakily raised an arm and looked through his reflective shiny servo. "Ah my finish."  
"Knockout I will help you redo your slagging finish later." Vampirella retracted her wings and rolled to her side.  
Blitzwing turned to Soundwave. "Sounders, zhere appears to be a zombie Autobot arm on zhe main controls."  
Vampirella sat up. "Zombie Autobot arm?!" She loomed around. "But that means..."  
The Decepticons huddled together when they heard zombie groans.  
_~You know that's probably just a trick of the processor, right?~_  
Vampirella glared at the Communications Officer. "Oh you are loving this aren't you?"  
Skywarp sighed. "You two can argue later. Right now we are being both haunted and stalked by dead Autobots!"  
Vampirella eventually managed to stand. She held her new double sided ninja sword close. "Fragging Autobots can't even rise from the dead properly!"  
"Wait!" Shockwave yelled, looking out of the window. "You can't make any sudden movements."  
Vampirella dropped her sword by the side of her. "Why?"  
"Because we'll fall even further."  
The door burst open revealing the army of zombie Autobots.  
Blitzwing powered up his cannons. "Try telling zhem zhat."  
Vampirella picked up her sword again and flew up to the nearby window. "Is this a bad time to say I'm afraid of heights?"  
"V you're a seeker!" Knockout yelled, powering up his electric prod.  
"Knockout!" Megatron yelled. "You can complain about how childish Vampirella is later!"  
"Hey!" Vampirella threw her sword at one of the zombie Autobots, slicing it's arm off. Then, rather like Thor's Mjolnir, the sword came flying back to her hand. "I'm not childish!"

No matter what they did, the undead Autobots just kept coming. Eventually, the Decepticons were backed into a corner.  
"What now?!" Vampirella panicked.  
Blitzwing looked over to Skywarp. "Warp?"  
"You mean just...abandon ship?" Vampirella asked.  
"Vhat choice do ve have?"  
The Decepticons' optics all locked on Megatron, waiting for the order. "If we want to survive, we must."  
"But the Nemesis-" Vampirella was cut off when Skywarp transwarped out of there. He didn't care where. Anywhere was better.  
Right?

They were in a rusted old abandoned ship. Beyond the rust and dirt, they could see that it would have once been a glorious blue and white colour. There was a huge screen covered in cracks. Behind them was some sort of raised platform with shattered glass surrounding it.  
"So...where are we?" Knockout asked.  
"I don't know!" Skywarp yelled. "I didn't exactly have time to plan that part out!"  
Vampirella stood up and looked around. She saw a half broken spinny chair and the controls with sparks flying around them. She turned to Shockwave, who had a sad look in his optic. "It's the Steelhaven."  
"The Elite Guard flagship?" Megatron asked.  
Vampirella nodded. "Team Prime told me they crash landed." She out her servos over her face and offlined her optics, sliding doen the wall.  
"A-are jou giing to cry now?" Blitzwing was, surprisingly, concerned.  
Head still in her servos, she replied. "I-I don't know."  
Knockout causiously walked up to his sparkmate. "If it's any help, me and Breakdown saw the crash." When Vampirella looked up, the Decepticons saw tears rolling down her face. She didn't even attempt to do the typical Decepticon thing and hide it, no mattet how weak it made her look. "From what I could tell, both of them would have offlined quickly."  
Vampirella wiped her tears. So at least they didn't die a horrible, painful death. Wait...did he just say... "Both of them?"  
"Yes the Intel Agent and the ninja."  
"Jazz and Blurr?" Shockwave asked. He remembered their names from when he was spying on them. "You didn't see anyone else?"  
Knockout shook his head. "Should I have?"  
Vampirella looked up to Shockwave with hope in her optics. "Does that mean..."  
"It is possible."  
"Is anyone going to tell me what you are going on about?" Starscream asked.  
"There should have been four bots on this ship. Well five but only four that I care about." Vampirella began.  
Shockwave continued. "Do you remember the rumours about the new Elite Guard 'weapon' that we could never found?"  
They nodded.  
_~We downloaded these twins using specks downloaded from Starscream, while we had him in captivity.~_ Soundwave played a recording of Sentinel.  
"How did you..." Vampirella asked. "Never mind. You ecer heard of Safeguard? That's actually the combined form of two bots, Jetfire and Jetstorm."  
"Zhe missing bots?" Blitzwing asked.  
Vampirella nodded. "Let's just pray to Primus that they've survived."

_The ship was crash landing and there was nothing they could do.  
"Guys you can fly!" Jazz yelled. "You can go!"  
"Wh-What?"  
"J-Jazz we can't just-"  
"Guys-if-you-have-never-followed-an-order-from-us-before-please-let-this-be-your-first! Go!"  
Both twins had tears in their optics by now. "O-Only because this is the first one you ever gave us."  
"See?" Even Jazz looked like he was about to cry. "There's a first for everything."  
They all hugged, before Jetfire and Jetstorm reluctantly flew through a huge hole in the Steelhaven wall to safety._

Vampirella walked over to a mysterious hole in the wall, before shouting "Bring on the wall!"  
Starscream smiled. "Well she's cheered up."  
"If they escaped I hope they survived..." Vampirella realised that sounded a little too Autobot like, so she added. "Ahem, so I can crush them myself."  
Knockout laughed and picked up Vampirella in his servos. "So what do we do now? We can't go back to the Nemesis."  
"How about a little DIY?" Vampirella suggested.  
"Oh you mean like Wednesday?" Knockout mocked. Sheffield Wednesday vs Forest. Let's just say that Wednesday scored the only goal that day. Forest won, but Wedmesday scored for them.  
Blitzwing switched to random and asked a question Vampirella had been wondering. "So who gets the goal difference point?"  
"Yeah I've been wondering that."  
Megatron sighed. "What do you mean by DIY?"  
Vampirella began to explain. "Oh well you see Liera-"  
"I mean what you said before!"  
"Oh. Well I mean this damage is fixeable. With the right tools and patience which I don't have, we can repair the ship and use that."  
"And you think you can talk us through repairs?" Skywarp asked.  
Vampirella nodded. "Trust me, I know the design well. Obviously make it look a little less Autobot like."  
Starscream nodded in agreement. "Well yes but you would never ditch the blue and white."  
"No but I do hate the Elite Guard logo. That's why I refused to wear it." Seeing the confused faces, she explained. "Red stripes on a white background."  
"Ooh."  
"I see."  
"Of course."  
Football rivalry colours.

About three weeks later...  
The logo was replaced with the Decepticon one. All the electrics had been repaired and the whole in the wall was replaced. The blue and white stayed, but the blue was darker and white was made to look like it was cracking.  
Vampirella was doing what she used to do all the time in the Elite Guard, usually when there was an important meeting. She swang from the pole.  
Shockwave did what he longed to do for years of watching. He spun on the spinny chair. "At long last the chair is mine!"  
Vampirella laughed a little. "Actually Jetstork stole it once. Were you there then? 'Communications are okie for dokie'?"  
"No I must have missed that."  
She then laughed, remembering. "Of course not, you were found out by then. And I kept banging on at the fact that you're a spy and not a traitor since you were never truly with them in the first place!"  
"Oh the amounts of times I nearly blew my cover by shouting that!"  
Blitzwing and Skywarp entered with blue and white tinsel decorating their wings. The Elite Guard always had a Sheffield Wednesday Christmas Tree.  
"Ve found zhe Christmasy stuff!" Blitzwing exclaimed.  
"You have Wednesday decorations?" Skywarp asked.  
They silenced themselves when their leader walked in and glared at them. "Why must I be surrounded by such insolent Decepticons? If you are going to do that." Megatron grabbed hold of one end of the tinsel on Blitzwing's wings. "Do it properly." He wrapped some tinsel around his cannon.  
Blitzwing laughed. Vampirella flew up and grabbed some tinsel for herself and twisted it in her hair. "Merry Christmas people!"  
Skywarp put a servo on the spinny chair, stopping Shockwave from spinning,and pointed at the main screen. "Two Autobot signals. By the looks of it, they're twins...and flying..."  
"Fast." Shockwave added.  
Vampirella flew up and sat on Shockwave's shoulder. "But that doesn't necessarily mean-"  
"V how many other flying Autobot twins do you know of?"  
"Even if we do find them, what will we do exactly?" Starscream asked. "Oh hello. Don't mind us. We just stole your ship, fancy joining us? We are yiur relations after all."  
Vampirella laughed, before singing "Hey we just found you, and this is crazy, but we're related, so join us maybe?"  
"Where are they?" Megatron asked.  
"Erm in the general...that area." Vampirella replied. "What?! I'm sorry but they fly and they're fast and they beat the slag outta that computerised Starscream programme which made Jetfire nearly set the whole ship on fire."  
Megatron sighed. "Well then...plot a course for the general that area."


	2. Death Ship

The Steelhaven flew gracefully across the night sky as snow fell all around them.  
"Christmas is all around me, and so the feeling grows." Vampirella sang.  
Shockwave signed. Being surrounded by weird and immature teenage Decepticons was not part of his job description. "It's still November."  
"TESCO started Christmas in September." Skywarp yelled before returning to the main computer. They had only stolen the abandoned Elite Guard flagship about a week ago.  
Vampirella was wearing her red and black bask with the hand made corset coat of the same colour with black trousers. Not really Christmasy, but oh well.  
Skywarp stepped away from the main computer and looked out of the window. "Erm..."  
It was an android death ship. Robot wannabes, not that phone type thing that seemed to be popular amongst the organics on Earth.  
Vampirella flew up. "Well that's not good."  
Starscream stood beside her. "You think?"  
"Should we attack or leave it unprovoked?" Knockout asked.  
"It's a death ship. It'll attack us anyway." Vampirella added.  
"In which case, attack." Megatron ordered.  
While all the other Decepticons readied their weapons, Vampirella just let her shoulders drop in disappointment. Her ninja stick weapon would never work against an android death ship, so she would have to use her hand made nameless laser gun. "And how do you expect me to pull a trigger like this?" She asked, holding up her tightly bandaged servo. Recently, her finger locked and she had to snap her tendon to get it back in place. Along with her already permanantely injured servos...

The Steelhaven shook as the death ship attacked.  
"Engine five ist gone completely!" Blitzwing yelled.  
Vampirella was getting ready to fly up to the ship, hoping to sneak in. "Good riddance! I never did like five!"  
Starscream held on to Vampirella's swinging pole for dear life. "V good luck!"  
She looked back and said "thank you" before flying towards the death ship.

The klik she left, she regretted it. As she got closer, she realised jusy how big an android death ship actually is.  
"Oh Primus! Why am I doing this? I couldn't even hold a pen today, why did I think I could take down an entire death ship?"  
The ship was large and silver, with spikes coming off the side. No doubt it would look even scarier on the inside. She managed to override the locks and sneak in. Now all she had to do was find the controls, take down the shield, fly back out and shoot it out of the sky.  
All she had to do...

"Shockwave, I trust you know how to fly this ship."  
The spy turned to his leader, confused. "Of course, why?"  
Megatron pointed at the signal they had been following. It was close.  
"But vhat about V?" Blitzwing asked.  
"She'll be fine." Starscream reassured him. "Besides, I'm a fast flier. If she comms, I'll go."

Vampirella walked down the dark corridor, hoping not to run into any android...but since when had she been that lucky?  
"Halt. Intruder!"  
She turned sharpishly. She grabbed her stick, before realising it will do nothing against the android. She was struggling to keep hold of it nevertheless.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"Intruder window? Or is that too old now?"  
The android had a confused look on his face so Vampirella chose that opportunity to do something she hated doing. She ran. Running away from the enemy; the one thing Decepticons will never do unless absolutely necessary.

Meanwhile.  
Blitzwing stepped off the Steelhaven. This was where the twins' signal was located.  
"Ist anyone here?"  
No reply. He didn't expect one anyway. He did, however, hear movement. Whoever was there sounded desperate to get away. Amongst the shadows, he caught a glimpse of orange and blue.  
"Vait! I only vant to talk!"  
"We can be talking from here!" He heard someone yell. It would be at a time like this when Vampirella would shout something like 'attack of the accents' or something along those lines.  
Blitzwing sighed. "I know who jou are. Ve have been following jour signal. Ve...found zhe Steelhaven."  
The two stepped out of the shadows, Blitzwing saw the twins clearly.  
He continued. "I know jou have no reason to trust me, but like I said, I just vant to talk."

"My Lord I have some bad news and some, erm, bad news." Said the android who found Vampirella.  
The leader of them stood. He was considerably taller that any of the others. "Start with the bad news."  
"There is an intruder...but I lost her..."  
"You lost the intruder?!"  
The android backed down. "In my defence, I am almost certain it was one of those Transforming robots."  
"On our ship? Well, this could prove to be useful. Find her!"

Blitzwing sighed. "I vish V vas here. She had ein whole song prepared any everything."  
"Anything along the lines of 'hey I just met you and this is crazy but we're related so join us maybe?'" Jetfire asked, knowing their creator all too well.  
The triple changer smiled. "Zhat's exactly vhat it vas. Look I know it's not zhe best offer but just zhink about it. Please?"

Finally Vampirella had found the main controls.  
:: Shields down. ::  
"So that is why you are here."  
Vampirella turned and was faced with the android leader. She was scared stiff, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Haven't you ever heard of something called apostrophes?"  
"Some Transformer. Looks weak to me. And small...and human."  
"For the love of Primus, stop calling us Transformers! Not all Cybertronians can Transform and not all who Transform are Cybertronian! I mean what about that dodged up mummy from Third Earth? He can get the Ancient Spirits of Evil to transform his decayed form into Mumm-Ra the Everliving!"  
The android smiled a little. "Oh yes, she is a Transformer."  
"Didn't you hear a word I just said?!"  
Forgetting her comm link was still on, Vampirella nearly jumped out of her metal when she heard Megatron speak to her. :: Back up? ::  
:: Yes please. ::  
The leader turned to his army. "Attack!"

"Starscream, you are needed."  
The seeker wasted no time transforming and flying to Vampirella's aid.  
"Wait! Don't you even...never mind."

"And how are we knowing this isn't a Decepticon trick?!" Jetfire asked.  
"Oh please we don't do tricks. We lost Intel eons ago."  
Jetstorm sighed. "Fine!"  
The triple changer risked a smile. "Finally! Jou von't regret it."

Vampirella was defending herself the best she could but she was slowly growing weaker. Her optics were flickering and she could feel her circuits burning inside her. She managed to deactivate a few androids, but more kept on coming.  
She didn't know what, but something shot the wall from the outside. She turned and saw a familiar jet.  
"Screamer!"  
"V if I were you I'd move!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm stepped into the Steelhaven for the first time in ages.  
"Woah...it's changed."  
As they entered the main room, they noticed the whole in the wall was no longer there. It was rather...emotional.  
"Hello." Skywarp greeted them.  
Distracted, Jetfire answered. "Hmm? Yes hello."  
They noticed he was stood in the same place they last saw Jazz and Blurr, before they...  
"I understand how you must feel, but we are glad you decided to join us." Skywarp smiled.

"Screamer step on it!"  
"I'm flying as fast as I can!"  
"They're catching up!"  
"Have you ever though about, I don't know, maybe SHOOTING AT THEM?!"  
"Oh wow, why didn't I think of that?! If I could, we wouldn't be in this situation!"  
"Are the shields down?"  
"I commed telling you the shields are down!"  
Starscream opened up a comm link. :: Screamer to the Steelhaven! SHOOT THE SHIP! ::  
The seeker nearly fell out of the sky as the exploding death ship distracted them.

The next day!  
'I wish it could be Christmas everyday!  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas!'  
"So you rejoined the Decepticons." Jetstorm stated awkwardly.  
Vampirella sighed and looked up to her former Autobot teammates, and new Decepticon ones. "I can explain. Cybertron was restored. Kaon was right there in front of us...and Prime destroyed it. I read his mind, I knew he was thinking it. That's why I joined the cons. I wasn't going to follow someone like that. I didn't think he actually would." She looked like she was about to cry.  
"We're sorry." They couldn't believe it. The glitch.  
Vampirella shook her head. "It's not your fault. A-And slight change of subject. What happened?"  
It was a little vague, but the twins knew what she meant. They told her why they survived while Jazz and Blurr didn't. They told her they saw the Steelhaven crash and that their deactivations would have been quick, just as Knockout has said.


End file.
